horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rover 2.0
Rover 2.0 is a song by American rapper BlocBoy JB featuring rapper 21 Savage. Lyrics Coupe got the missing roof, your boo came up missing too Poof, I just stoled your boo, now ooh, she gon' eat the crew Bread up in the gang, you would think that Bagg was comin' through (word) Smile in my face but like a plastic bag I see through you Tay Keith, fuck these niggas up! Yeah you fucked 'em up with this one Tay Keith Hah, hah, hah You got BlocBoy JB, Tay Keith produced it Word, word, word, word, word That cash talk, money long Shows getting booked Chopper fired at a motherfucker's dome Hoes getting took And if he playin', man he still won't make it home Whole lot of Bloc Nation block niggas in your ass Ayy what you on cuz? Riding in the motherfucking Rover (skrrt, skrrt) Nigga talkin' down, I don't know ya (huh?) Made a hundred plays in the Focus (skrrt) Gotta maintain, stay focused (that's on my mama) Riding in the motherfucking Rover (word) Nigga talkin' down, I don't know ya (I don't know ya) Made a hundred plays in the Focus (skrrt) Gotta maintain, stay focused Headshot a nigga ass to see what his mind do Catch him at a red light or a fuckin' drive-thru (that's on my mama) Nigga playin' with the crew like we ain't gon' shoot (woo woo) Ooh-woo, now them grapes come through (ooh-woo) First 48 and yellow tape keep you from comin' through I ain't been asleep in 'bout five days (five days) My niggas crackin' card, they made five plays (five plays) When I see you niggas man, you know it's die day (it's murder) And my niggas up with burners shootin' sideways (doon-doon-doon) I know where you stay, and I know where you be posted (you posted) Lil Jugg got the Drac', we do drive-bys in a Rover (a Rover) I just sold an eight to a white boy in the 'Dova (a white) But really he just played 'cause it was some baking soda (finesse) Riding in the motherfucking Rover (skrrt, skrrt) Nigga talkin' down, I don't know ya (huh?) Made a hundred plays in the Focus (skrrt) Gotta maintain, stay focused (that's on my mama) Riding in the motherfucking Rover (word) Nigga talkin' down, I don't know ya (I don't know ya) Made a hundred plays in the Focus (skrrt) Gotta maintain, stay focused Ridin' in the fuckin' Bentayga (yeah) Salt kill snails, not playas (yeah) My baby mama with it, she'll mace ya Every nigga with me on that gang stuff Slaughter Gang, we came to shoot your kickback up (21) Nigga disrespect me, he get shit-bagged up (21) We done with her, come and pick your bitch back up (21) I ran off on the plug and I ain't even picked back up He got sent to the voicemail, he from Austell (say what?) Niggas with that Instagram, I'm at your doorstep (21) Pump blew him in the kitchen from the doorstep (damn) Bitch we bring that big smoke, I'm talkin' horse breath (wham) Riding in the motherfucking Rover (skrrt, skrrt) Nigga talkin' down, I don't know ya (huh?) Made a hundred plays in the Focus (skrrt) Gotta maintain, stay focused (that's on my mama) Riding in the motherfucking Rover (word) Nigga talkin' down, I don't know ya (I don't know ya) Made a hundred plays in the Focus Gotta maintain, stay focused (word word word) Coupe got the missing roof, your boo came up missing too Poof, I just stoled your boo, now ooh, she gon' eat the crew Bread up in the gang, you would think that Bagg was comin' through (word) Smile in my face but like a plastic bag I see through you Killers in my motherfucking circle (yah) I bang the C, half a circle (crip) It's first degree, I'll murk ya (rahhh rahhh) Take your head off on purpose (doon-doon-doon) Hah, y'all niggas know what the fuck goin' on nigga Nigga better stop playin' 'fore his mama end up layin', you heard me? Real, on crip nigga Whole lotta gang shit nigga, Grape Street nigga Hey, hey, yeah yeah yeah Riding in the motherfucking Rover (skrrt, skrrt) Nigga talkin' down, I don't know ya (huh?) Made a hundred plays in the Focus (skrrt) Gotta maintain, stay focused (that's on my mama) Riding in the motherfucking Rover (word) Nigga talkin' down, I don't know ya (I don't know ya) Made a hundred plays in the Focus (the Focus) Gotta maintain, stay focused (that's on my mama) Why it sucks # The song is literally a rip off of BlocBoy's hit song Look Alive, just with a different piano melody # BlocBoy JB's rapping voice is obnoxious and annoying. # BlocBoy's adlibs are also very annoying # 21 Savage sounds bored on the song. # The lyrics are garbage. Music Video BlocBoy JB "Rover 2.0" ft. 21 Savage Prod By Tay Keith (Official Video) Shot By-Rover 2.0 Category:BlocBoy JB Songs Category:21 Savage Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with bad music videos